


When The Rain Starts To Fall

by Zarius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - House of M, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, F/F, Friendship, Mutants, Sitcom, Spoilers, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Darcy has seconds before chaos washes over her...what and who does she think about in that span of time? (1x06 spoilers)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 86





	When The Rain Starts To Fall

Darcy was shackled, and seemingly helpless.

But hey, not even that stops her mind from racing.

As the bubble of crimson scarlet energy surrounding Westview expanded and washed over her, the precious few seconds her mind spent liberated ticked off all the remaining theories she had built up within it.

Thoughts turned to Monica and what she had discovered about her.

Her cells were undergoing a change of sorts, and the idea was that they could continue to alter with a second visit to Westview.

Perhaps her cells would also change? Perhaps everyone in Westview were being altered on some biological level?

Mutated even?

Was that what Monica wanted? To risk ascending to some whole other level just so she could bring Wanda firmly back down to Earth?

Nobody should, in their right mind, want to go back in, not in light of what might transpire to their body, their minds, their souls, but Monica had her mind set firmly on one thing, and that was to help Wanda.

Darcie knew Monica was very much in the right. Help, not hindrance, was what was required if they were to get Wanda to relinquish her hold on the town.

Maybe this was her own opportunity, perhaps Darcy would retain some semblance of self and it would fight tooth and nail to reach the surface just as Monica did.

Prior to the energy field expanding, Darcy had watched the full playback of today's 'episode'; she was curious as to why Wanda appeared to have skipped the majority of the 1990s and focused on 2000s humour.

Was that perhaps a scathing comment on the quality and quantity of legitimately funny sitcoms in the 90s?

Darcy reckoned that wasn't the case, after all, who could say no to Frasier? Or Married With Children? Or Friends? Or Roseanne?

 _Ok_ , Darcy thought, _I know one or two thousand people nowadays who'd say no to Roseanne_

She cast her mind back to Friends, and the mantra that came attached to its theme song.

It summarised what Wanda was going through, stages of great grief, sensing great loss, despite her raw showing, she was still tamed by a tremendous sense of powerlessness...and the song also solidified in Darcy's mind what she had to be once she got there, what Monica would do if she entered again, all at the risk of being fundamentally changed.

And as the energy descended upon her, and a whole new life dawned on her body, mind and soul, those lyrics from Friends played and preyed on her head in equal measure.

It would inform her mission.

It would be her calling.

It would be her song.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall._


End file.
